wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Somi Jones
Perfil * Nombre: 私の / Somi * Nombre completo: 私のジョーンズ/ Somi Jones * Nombre canadiense: Ennik Jones * Apodos: VitaSom y Maknae on top. * Profesión: Cantante, Bailarina y Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de Nacimiento: Vancouver, Canadá * Altura: 169cm * Peso: 50kg * Tipo de sangre: '''O * '''Signo zodiacal: Piscis * Familia: Padre (Canadiense), Madre (Japonesa) y una hermana menor * Agencia: SIZ Entertainment Curiosidades * Grupo: HeartKO ** Posición: Vocalista, Rapera y Maknae * Tiempo de aprendiz: 2 años (ingresó en las audiciones de Diciembre de 2013) * Idiomas: Japones (Fluído) e Inglés (Fluído) * Nacionalidad: '''Japonesa-Canadiense/Holandesa * '''Personalidad: Muy encantadora y feliz. * Hobbies: Comprar, pasear sola, tocar piano y considera un hobbie celebrar su cumpleaños o de alguien. Escuchar música y descubrir canciones que no son muy populares. Hacer videollamadas con sus amigos. Descubrir nuevos restaurantes porque le encanta comer. Coleccionar zapatos. * Especialidad: Taekwondo (nivel 3 de cinturón negro) y cocinar. * Color favorito: Negro . * Comida favorita: Pizza. * Manías: Cantar de la nada un verso de alguna canción. * Música favorita: Hip-Hop de la vieja. Canciones de Hip-Hop como "Gangsta’s Paradise", "The monster" de Rihanna, "We are the world" y "Girls just wanna have fun" de Cyndi Lauper. * T100M(H.B)FOAPOP ** 2018: "21" ** 2017: "23" * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Daphne (Pink Womens) yPink WomensA-D(Red Planet * Su padre es canadiense-holandés y su madre es japonesa, y tiene el triple ciudadanía, al llegar a japón desde tan pequeña es considerada japonesa. * Debido a que su padre es foto-periodista ha tenido mucha experiencia previa con las cámaras. * El padre de Somi reveló en Happy Together, que Somi sufrió bullying cuando era pequeña por la manera que lucía, incluso dijo, que Somi quería hacerse una cirugía plástica de manera que se vea más asiática. Después Somi dijo que a medida que ella iba creciendo; ella comenzó a ganar más confianza de si misma y que ahora se siente feliz tal como es, también agradeció a su padre por haberle brindado su apoyo. * Es cercana a Satoru Kaiyo * Le gusta Bright Music y su miembro favorito es Kai * Había mencionado anteriormente en I.O.I que ella no había tenido una relación seria, pero que si había salido anteriormente con alguien. En Sister's Slam Dunk, ella mencionó acerca de su primer amor quien solo salió con ella por una semana debido a que no creía que era lo suficiente buena para él. También le mando un vídeo mensaje en donde menciona que él ahora esta saliendo con su amiga y les deseaba buena suerte. * Mencionó en Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time radio que ella es fan de Boys Generation y que incluso tiene un poster de Yohan en su cuarto. * Estuvo involucrada en una controversia por supuesto consumo de alcohol de menores, en donde se veía a las idols Donna, Kimila Aibu y Somi en una foto, donde se veían botellas de alcohol detrás de ellas, este post fue subido a Instagram y después de varias horas, la empresa de Dona , Entertainment, escribió un comunicado, diciendo que las chicas se encontraban en la casa de los padres de Donna, donde habían otros familiares que sí habían consumido, sin embargo, ellas no habían consumido alcohol. Galería Somi 1.jpg Somi.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:APop-Mujer Categoría:ACantante Categoría:AMaknae Categoría:Nacidos en 2001 Categoría:SIZ Entertainment